London Buses route 159
London Buses route 159 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Arriva London. History This route began on 11 November 1947 and it ran from West Hampstead West End Green (Monday to Friday) and Streatham Garage (Sundays) to Thornton Heath Clock Tower (Monday to Friday / Saturday am), South Croydon Garage (Sat pm) and Streatham Garage (Sundays); running from Old Kent Road (P), Streatham (AK) and Croydon (TC) garages. In 1951, RT's and RTL's were introduced. In 1956, the Sunday service was withdrawn and the Croydon allocation was withdrawn and the Old Coulson section was replaced by route 190. In 1964, route was extended from Thornton Heath to Croydon Garage (Saturday am) and Brixton (BN) gained the Saturday service. RTL's were withdrawn in 1966. Brixton's (BN) allocation was withdrawn in 1969. Routemasters replaced the RT's in 1970. In 1978, Saturday service was withdrawn between Thornton Heath and South Croydon and the Sunday service was reintroduced. Brixton (BN) gained the Sunday service in 1982, the Saturday service in 1985 and Monday to Friday in 1986; the whole allocation was withdrawn in 1987. In 1990, Brixton's Sunday allocation was reintroduced and withdrawn between Streatham & Thornton Heath, replaced by withdrawn route 290. Withdrawn between Baker Street and West Hampstead and replaced by new route 139 and Sunday service was withdrawn in 1992. In 1999, diverted full length of Oxford Circus to Marble Arch instead of via Gloucester Place to Baker Street Station, diverted at Westminster via Westminster Bridge instead of Lambeth Bridge to replace the withdrawn section of route 109 and the Sunday service was also reintroduced and Thornton Heath (TH) gained the Sunday only allocation, using Metrobuses and DLA's. On December 2005, Route 159 was the last route to be converted from Routemasters to low-floor bus, by using brand new Volvo B7TL 10m / Alexander ALX400 (VLA's) and Brixton (BN) gained the whole service. Route N159 runs the night service for route 159 between Marble Arch and Streatham Station and then continues to Croydon and New Addington via route 109 and route 466. Current route Route departing Marble Arch *'Marble Arch' *'Marble Arch tube station' *'Oxford Street' *'Bond Street tube station' *'Oxford Street' *'Oxford Circus tube station' *'Regent Street' *'Piccadilly Circus tube station' *'Haymarket' *'Cockspur Street' *'Trafalgar Square' *'Whitehall' *'Parliament Square' House of Commons *'Bridge Street' *'Westminster tube station' *'Westminster Bridge' *'Westminster Bridge Road' St Thomas' Hospital *'Addington Street' *'Westminster Bridge Road' *'Lambeth North tube station' *'Kennington Road ''Imperial War Museum *'Kennington Park Road' *'Brixton Road' *'Brixton tube station' *'Brixton Road' Lambeth Town Hall *'Effra Road' *'St Matthew's Road' *'Brixton Hill' *'Streatham Hill' *'Streatham Hill railway station' *'Streatham High Road' *'Streatham railway station' *'Streatham High Road' Streatham Common Route departing Streatham bus garage *'Streatham High Road' Streatham Common *'Streatham railway station' *'Streatham High Road' *'Streatham Hill railway station' *'Streatham Hill' *'Brixton Hill' *'Brixton Road' Lambeth Town Hall *'Brixton tube station' *'Brixton Road' *'Kennington Park Road' *'Kennington Road ''Imperial War Museum *'Lambeth North tube station' *'Westminster Bridge Road' *'Addington Street' *'Westminster Bridge Road' St Thomas' Hospital *'Westminster Bridge' *'Westminster tube station' *'Bridge Street' *'Parliament Square' House of Commons *'Whitehall' *'Trafalgar Square' *'Cockspur Street' *'Pall Mall' *'Regent Street' *'Piccadilly Circus tube station' *'Regent Street' *'Oxford Circus tube station' *'Oxford Street' *'Bond Street tube station' *'Oxford Street' *'Marble Arch tube station' *'Marble Arch' See also * List of bus routes in London * Arriva London * London Buses route N159 External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Westminster Category:Transport in Lambeth